The Malones Memories
by vodkarocks
Summary: This story takes place in April 1994. It is a continuation of Cheers:The Malones that I published in February 2014 and subsequent stories that I have published since the original. In this story, Sam and Diane are parents of two month old twins. I have rated it mild T. Enjoy.


**The Malones**

**Memories and Other Things**

**April 1994**

** "Sam, what are you doing up so early? It's only 7:30. You got home so late last night, aren't you exhausted?"**

** "I just wanted to see you and the kids. I didn't sleep very well either."**

** Diane was sitting on the sofa feeding two month old Maura while Joey lay next to her, having just eaten. Sam scooped Joey up in his arms and sat down next to Diane. Holding Joey he said, "I have the rest of my life to sleep. Maura and Joey won't be babies forever, will they? And besides, I missed you." Sam said as he leaned over and gave her a kiss.**

** "Why couldn't you sleep? Too much coffee last night? Too little 'you know what' these days or a combination of both," said Diane as she smiled at him and kissed him back.**

** "Well, maybe a little of both, but there was something else that bothered me and I couldn't get it out of my mind."**

** "What is it? Is it bad news?"**

** "No, no, it's not bad news. It was just a conversation I had with someone. I'll tell you about it later, in the meantime, let me just enjoy the most beautiful babies in the world and their mother. How did they do with the night nurse last night?"**

** Sam had insisted that Diane hire a night nanny to come in from 10pm to 6 am. He was seldom home at night and the nights he was home he was too tired to help with the nightly feedings. Diane resisted the idea until it became apparent that she needed some help. They also had a day nanny that came five days a week as needed so that Diane could continue her work as an English Professor. Fortunately her job was part-time so she was able to spend many daytime hours with Sam and the children.**

** "Here Sam, hold Maura too or should I put her in the swing? I'll whip up some breakfast for us. How about a ham and cheese omelet and some coffee? The nanny is coming at 9 o'clock.**

** "Here, let me hold her," said Sam as he reached for his daughter. "She's so damn cute isn't she Diane?"**

** As Sam held Maura and Joey, they drifted off to sleep. Sam gently placed them on the couch and walked over to Diane. He put his arms around her and kissed the back of her neck. **

**She turned toward him smiling and said, "Let's eat Sam before our eggs get cold. The nanny is coming at 9 o'clock at which time I'm planning on going upstairs to take a shower, a long hot shower. Maybe you'd like to join me unless you have other plans for this morning."**

**Sam kissed her and said, "How can I resist? It's a date." Sam pulled her robe open slightly and peeked down the front of her nightgown. "I just want to get a sneak peek at the merchandise being offered before I commit though," he said as he laughed and hugged her again.**

**The nanny showed up at precisely 9 am. Maura and Joey were still sleeping on the couch when she got there. Diane filled her in on the feeding times and encouraged her to take them outside for a walk after their next feeding. "They need fresh air and it's so beautiful out today. Dress them appropriately though, it is chilly."**

**Sam had gone upstairs before the nanny got to their house. Diane told the nanny, Maria, that she had work to do and didn't want to be disturbed unless it was an emergency. She quickly glanced at her sleeping babies lying on the couch and resisted an urge to cradle them in her arms. She thought to herself; **_**A mother's heart is pulled in so many directions**_**. She walked upstairs.**

**Sam was standing at the bathroom sink and said, "I thought I'd shave first. I know how my scraggily whiskers chaff your skin."**

**Diane turned on the shower and took off her robe and nightgown and walked over to him. As she wrapped her arms around him she said;**

"**Sam, you have been so patient since the babies were born about waiting until I recuperated. I know it was hard for you."**

"**I knew you were exhausted honey and I didn't want to put added pressure on you. Besides making love to you has always been worth the wait."**

**Sam took her by the hand and led her into the glass enclosed shower where their bodies intertwined under the pulse of the steaming showerhead. Touching, kissing, and fondling lasted only a few minutes until Sam turned off the shower, picked her up and carried her to their bed. He crawled on top of her and gently entered her arcing body. She wrapped her legs around him and they swayed together in harmony as their act of love culminated in perfection. Both lay still and satisfied, breathing in the moment and each other.**

**Sam whispered to Diane, "You are insanely sexy. You know that don't you?"**

"**I still like hearing it. It makes my heart soar. I think this is the quickest we've ever made love. Is it some kind of record?"**

"**I'd say we were a bit 'horny'. I know I was," Sam laughed.**

"**Apparently, I was too. It was so beautiful. I love you Sam," smiled Diane.**

**Lying back in bed Sam started thinking about the conversation with a customer that he had had the night before. As he thought about it, Diane said, "Sam, tell me about the conversation you had last night that caused you to lose sleep."**

"**Honestly Diane, sometimes I think you can read my mind. I was just thinking about it."**

"**Same wave lengths I guess. They say that two people who are close can almost read each other's minds. I believe it."**

"**Do you remember a man by the name of Steve who used to hang out at Cheers in the 80's? He was a regular and a lot of fun."**

"**I think I do. Tall, good looking, nice guy. He moved to Chicago didn't he?"**

"**Yes he did. He's back in Boston for some kind of family thing and he stopped in to see everyone. He asked about you and whatever happened to you and went on to say how much he liked you. When I told him that we were married with twin babies he couldn't believe it. Then he said something that shook me to the core."**

"**What did he say Sam?"**

"**He said something like I can't believe she married you Sam and stayed around this bar. You were all so mean to her and she was always so nice. I never could believe how you could do that to her. He reminded me of the time I screamed at you in my office over the baseball jersey that I donated to PBS."**

"**Oh Sam, that was just you being you."**

"**I remember that night Diane. I walked back into the bar and you had gone home. Alan came in to the bar and said that he had seen you getting into your car and you were crying."**

**Diane said nothing.**

"**I went to your apartment to apologize to you but you weren't there. Your neighbor told me that you had gone to a coffee shop down the street so I went to find you there. You weren't there either so I walked back to my car. It was then that I saw you walking with someone holding hands and laughing. I remember thinking that you deserved better than me so I left and never said a word to you."**

"**Oh Sam, that was then. I was mean too."**

"**No Diane, in a relationship people say mean things to each other sometimes but I allowed too many people to treat you poorly, including myself, and I never defended you. The happiest times in my life have been the year I dated you and this year. Anything in between is forgettable and regrettable."**

"**Sam, remember the time I had a nightmare in your office?"**

"**Yes, it was about Andy Andy right?"**

"**Remember that I said in my dream you were smart and Frazier was a Klepto?"**

"**In my dream that day, you quoted Shakespeare's Merchant of Venice speech **_**The quality of Mercy is not strained…**_**, and then you quoted a line from a William Blake poem; **_**And throughout eternity I forgive you and you forgive me.**_** Since it was my dream I guess that's how I felt and feel about people. I hope you do too."**

"**Diane, I love you so much."**

"**I guess that's all it really is about Sam, love. Coach would say, who can argue with it."**

**Diane lay in Sam's arms until she heard his soft snore. He was finally able to sleep. She kissed him gently then got up to start her day, satisfied and deeply in love.**


End file.
